Eve's Love
by angelinaholloway
Summary: Eve runs away from home to Santa Carla. But will she get the surprise of her life from a Lost Boy? Dwayne/OC. Oneshot.


"And don't come back!" shrieked a slurring womans voice after Eve as she ran out the door."Wouldn't dream of it!" Eve screamed back clutching her face, she was sure they had woken up the neighbors by now. Her mother had gotten drunk again and started hitting her again, this time she threw a beer bottle and shattered next to her. A shard hit Eves face and there was a cut just below her eye, on her cheek bone. She ran in the direction of the pier, all she wanted to do was sit in the sand and listen to the ocean. Eve wouldn't go home tonight, she couldn't face her mother, so she would most likely sleep on the beach and hope there were no creeps.

But Eve didn't think about any of this as she ran, all she wanted to do was get as far away from home as she could. She finally reached the beach and sat a little ways away from the pier with her face in her lit up a cigarette looking over the beach, the fires from the parties dotted the distance like fiery stars. David had left to feed off of some girl that just wouldn't stop hitting on him, and Paul and Marko were off doing what ever they did. Dwayne suddenly got a faint whiff of blood and heard a small sob that only a vampire could have heard. He looked a little closer to the pier and saw a girl sitting on the beach with her face in her hands. She had a dark green shirt on with black jeans and converse, her dark red and slightly curly hair hid the parts of her face uncovered by her hands, she couldn't have been older than 17. Dwayne took a deep breath, he blood smelt sweet like candy, good thing he had eaten already or he would have vamped out. He couldn't resist, he wanted to know why the girl was crying, he had nothing better to was trying to calm down but the fight was still fresh in her mind the insults echoed in her head and he cheek was stinging. The fight had been about how it was Eves fault for every thing, her father leaving, her mother not having a job and any thing else that had gone wrong. She hugged her knees and started to make designs in the sand, she had stopped crying now but she was still sniffling a little.

Eve was so busy thinking she never heard the guy walk up behind until she felt a hand on her had walked down the set of stairs that lead from pier to the beach and walked over to the girl. When his hand touched her shoulder she looked up with scared green eyes set into a tear stained face. The was a cut just below her right eye, blood was running down her cheek. She pulled back quickly at the sight of him, Dwayne had to admit he was kind of intimidating."Hey, its ok." He told her pulling his hand away and showing them to her palms forward like he was with the cops. She didn't say any thing just stared at him as he sat down about 2 feet away from her, giving her some distance. "Are you alright?"Eve didn't know what to do at first, this guy was pretty big and scared her a little, but he sat down next to her and his voice was deep and calming. She blushed slightly as she realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt under his jacket. He had long dark hair and dark eyes that were unreadable and searching."I-Im fine." Eve realized how dumb that was since she was sitting there with a bloody face. She looked away making her hair fall in her face to try and hide the cut."You don't look fine to me." He gave her a small smile, she could tell he didn't normally talk all that much, but his voice was starting to calm her down. "My names Dwayne.""Im Eve." She said after coming to the conclusion that this guy wasn't going to hurt her, even if he did look a little scary."So Eve," Dwayne could sense she was scared of him and was trying to sound as kind as he could, for some reason he was interested in her. She was pretty in a broken way and the smell of her blood was more intoxicating than any others. "What happened you your face?""Why should I tell you?" The girl was suddenly hostile towards him, he couldn't stop himself from grinning a little, it was kind of cute."Why shouldn't you?" He countered sliding a little closer to her, she noticed what he had done but didn't move away."I just met you." Eve said not taking her eyes off of him.

"No one better to tell," Dwayne said looking out at the ocean. "It dosent matter what I think."Eve stared at him for a moment, what he said made a lot of sense, but she didn't know if she really wanted to talk about it… Oh why not."My mom… threw a beer bottle at me and it shattered." She finally said looking away from him. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow."She do things like that a lot?" Dwayne asked after a while."Well…" Eve found her self feeling better for some reason, maybe because some one else knew and she didn't feel as alone. "Yea… only when shes been drinking though.""I see." Dwayne looked deep in thought for a while. Eve was a little confused, normally the partying kids would have made nasty comments at her by now, but they were staying at there fires tonight. She realized that it was probably because of Dwayne being there. He suddenly got up and got a cloth wet in the water and handed it to her. "Clean your cut with it, salt water will help."Dwayne watched as Eve whipped the dried blood from her face, he couldn't help but think he might be able to help her. If he could just convince David to let him do it that is."Hey, Dwayne." Speak of the devil, Dwayne looked back and there were the boys looking between Eve and him. Marko was smiling, Paul had a grin on his face and David was smirking smugly, they were acting like they had walked in on some thing."Hey." Dwayne answered shaking his head and standing up, Eve stood up as well staring at the boys, but she wasn't scared this time."Whos your friend?" Paul asked trying not to laugh."Do tell." David said, his smirk growing into one of his trade make evil grins.

"This is Eve." Dwayne told them. "Eve, this is David, Paul and Marko."Dwayne pointed to the bleach blond one, the wild looking one then the one with curly hair as he said the names. Eve got the impression that David wasn't some one to cross, he seemed like the leader of the group."We need to get going." David told him. Dwayne looked down at Eve then back up at David, he shook his head and smiled. "We can drop her off on the way home.""C'mon." Dwayne grabbed Eves hand and lead her off of the beach and to his bike. Eve stood there for a moment afraid to get on the back of his bike. Dwayne smiled and motioned for her to get on, she warily got on and held onto Dwayne. She told them were she lived and they took off down the road, they were going so fast that Eve tightened her hold on Dwayne. They reached her house and Eve slid of the bike feeling a little battered."Thanks for the ride." Eve said to Dwayne and walked to the house."Hey, Eve," She looked back at Dwayne. "Be careful.

It had been a few days since Eve had met Dwayne, she would see him on the board walk some nights with his friends. He would go over and talk to her sometimes the others would come over as well. Eve had grown a little 'crush' on Dwayne, he was so nice to her and not to mention he was unbearably attractive. But one night her mother got angry again, about how she was hanging out with 'the wrong crowd', and started screaming again. Eve ran out of the house and down to the beach, she wasn't crying just mad."Hey," Dwayne sat down next to her. "Whats up?""Have you ever wish you could do any thing you wanted with out any one telling you no?" Eve ranted ignoring the question, she was just too mad. "Just wanted to run away from every thing, and not have to face the consequences? I just wish I could get away from that women! I cant even move out, I have no were to go!""Wow, calm down kid!" Paul sat in the sand behind her and Dwayne along with Marko, David was standing near by. Eve was silent now she was so mad she didn't know what to say."Well, I think we could help." Dwayne said looking at David."Might want to show her before you go making offers Dwayne." Was all he said, Eve looked at David in confusion then back at Dwayne, only Dwayne looked a lot different. His face was distorted with long fangs and red-orange eyes, Eves eyes widened and she backed up quickly. The others looked like that as well. For some reason Eve wasn't too scared just shocked, she knew that Dwayne wouldn't hurt her, he would have done that by now.

"What we're offering you, Eve, is immortality." Dwayne explained going back to normal. "But that's only if you want to be a vampire.""I…" Eve didn't really have to think, she was so sick of getting hit, getting yelled at and getting blamed for very thing. But she would have to kill people to stay alive… "I will."Dwayne smiled and the other boys did as well, the led her to there bikes and before Eve knew it they were racing off down the beach. She was mentally preparing her self, saying good by to normalcy, saying goodbye to that shitty house that she was forced to call home and saying goodbye to her deadbeat mom. The bikes stopped at a cliff and the guys lead her sown into an old collapsed hotel were David explained what had happened to it. After a few moment David handed her a wine bottle and walked away to sit down, Eve looked at Dwayne in question."Go ahead." He told her, Eve figured that this was what she had to do. She took a deep breath, raised the bottle to her lips and took a sip, the liquid had a metallic taste to it. Eve felt the room spin and she closed her eyes trying not to get too dizzy, she head the guy whoop in applause. When she opened her eyes Dwayne had an arm around her to keep her from falling over. He was smiling down at her as the other boys were romping around the place, before Eve knew it Dwayne had planted his lips right on hers."Ow ow!" Paul called at the 2 of them."I see why you wanted to turn her now, Dwayne." David said with a huge smirk on his face, all Marko did was laugh. Dwayne looked a little embarrassed but didn't let go of her. Eve felt a smile tugging at her lips and blushed a deep red as she leaned up and kissed Dwayne again earning more cat calls from the boys.


End file.
